Misplaced
by chachingmel123
Summary: Sam Rosh, life hadn't been great, in fact, some people may argue it had been downright terrible. His parents hated him for some reason. He was never popular with people and he was born with a weak body. Now dead, he finds out, he was never supposed to be 'Sam Rosh' but some guy called 'Brandon Hizuri'. He was born into the wrong world.
1. Chapter 1

Miss-placed

Summary: Sam Rosh, life hadn't been great, in fact some people may argue it had been downright terrible. His parents hated him for some reason. He was never popular with people and he was born with a weak body. Now dead, he finds out, he was never supposed to be 'Sam Rosh' but some guy called 'Brandon Hizuri'. He was born into the wrong world.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy.

"What do you mean, I can't go through the gate, because I was misplaced?" Sam Rosh said, he was a 49 year old man, an average looking bloke, with the most common pair of eyes and hair in the world, black. What killed him, was his body finally packing up on him, since he had been born with a weak body.

Honestly, doctors where baffled by how on earth, he had managed to survive this long, when he should have gone to heaven in his late childhood.

Now he was here, learning that he couldn't go through the magically glowing golden gate not even five meters from him!?

OH, COME ON!

IT WAS RIGHT THERE!

"Mr Rosh, please follow me, to see the person in charge of your soul" said, the man who was quiet good looking, that Sam hated at first sight.

To his left, a magically appearing door, appeared.

The person left his post and immediately, another good-looking angel took over.

Sam, reluctantly, peeled his eyes away from the singing baby, flying angel's in nothing but a table cloth, he could see on the other side of the gate and followed the man, through the door to an average office room, where yet another very good-looking man awaited him.

The man wore a red suit and green tie, his hair was a golden colour and eyes were as deep as river.

So inhuman...he thought.

"Mr Rosh, please take a seat" The man said, seeing him and when Sam want to look at the guy who brought him here, the man had mysterious vanished into thin air, along with the door, he just came through.

He reluctantly sat down, in the bushy looking fur-seat opposite the man.

"Now, Mr Rosh, on behalf of my department. I would like to formerly apologies for the injustice done to you." The man said, and Sam couldn't have been more confused.

What on earth was he on about?

Thankfully, the guy was willing to explain.

"You see Mr Rosh, you were never supposed to be born on Earth, well, not this Earth anyway" The man said, as Sam continued to look at him blankly. "It's because of this mistake, you have suffered as a result. You were born with a much weaker body than normal and your parents felt compelled to harass you, when you were growing up. We are truly sorry for that. You were never meant to be born into that family or live that kind of life"

"Wait...are you telling me... The reason, why I have no friends and gotten a single girlfriend was because of you, guys?" Sam said, shocked, he honestly thought, there was something wrong with him, he had been friendless the moment he entered school and even at his workplace.

What forty-year-old, delivers Pizza's for a living? Well, he did, because no other job would take him due to the cloud of bad luck that always seemed to follow him everywhere he went.

"Again, we are truly sorry for your misfortune" The man said. "Me and my department want to put you back where you belong. We didn't think it was fair for us to give you a rubbish life and let you pass on, when you could have lead a wonderful life."

"What do you mean, I could have had a wonderful life?" Sam said, how could he have lead an amazing life?

The man took out a stack of paper and gave him the jist of all of it by saying. "First off, your name was supposed to be Brandon Hizuri, not Sam Rosh. You were supposed to be the younger brother of famous actor and model Koun Hizuiri and second child of Juliena and Kuu Hizuri. A hollywood actor and Supermodel"

"Are you joking?" Sam said, as he was shown the picture's. These people where gorgeous, he couldn't see himself even been allowed to be in the same room as such people, let alone calling them family.

"Oh, I'm serious, Mr Rosh" The man said. "You would have been pampered like a Prince. Spoilt by your parents and big brother. You would have been treated like a family member and given the love you never had growing up. You would have had a large bedroom stacked high with presents and you would have never had to have worried about money, along with being born with a very strong body."

And Sam opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

Was this man actually serious?

Being this 'Brandon Hizuri' sounded bloody amazing, way better than Sam Rosh.

"However, your soul went missing and because of that, for twenty year's Kuu and Juliena Hizuri, were unable to produce another child" The man said, knowing these two would have loved a second child, Koun Hizuri would have loved a little brother, especially at certain times in Koun childhood, another kid around the house would have been god sent. "However, they both chalked it up to the fact, they were both so busy with their career's, that they were unable to be in the same bed for long enough to actually make it happen. When in actually fact, they should have had another one, years ago."

And Sam thought, the excuse made sense, wasn't being a high in demand Actor and Model extremely tasking on the human body?

"We'll, if you consent to it, Mr Rosh. We would like to put you back into the world, you should have come from, from the very beginning." The man said.

And Sam thought about it, well, not really thought about it.

Here this guy was, offering him a life of his dream's, and he would be handsome.

So very handsome.

Just seeing the three pictures', was just wow.

Did he even need to think about this at all?

"By the way, Bradon is 12" The man voice pierced through his heart like a shot gun.

"What, did you say?" Sam said.

"Bradon Hizuri, is 12 years old" The man repeat, again. "The Earth, you came from is actually much faster than the Earth, you should be in. What feels like 40 years to you, is actually just over a decade on this Earth"

And Sam couldn't help but say.

"Oh, hell no!" He said, "I am not being some brat, again! I had to spend 18 years trying to climb out of my parent's hell hole. Being a kid, fricken, sucked. You can't smoke, adults think you have buckets of energy so they shove you outside, every chance they get. You spend every day of every minute, dreading the day, you will be introduced to the 'The Wonderful World of Puberty' which is just awkward for everybody. You can't go anywhere, without telling an adult and worst of all. You can be the smartest person in the world, and nobody would know, because 'You're just a kid. So go do what kid's your age usually do '."

Of course, being a fully-grown adult, also sucked as well but he would much rather be an adult than a kid.

At least, he wouldn't have to deal with 'cooing' mother's all day.

"Well that's a surprise, most, would be relieved at such an offer to redo their childhood, especially when they know it would be much better, the second time around" The man said, especially him, but the fact he didn't want to, meant his Childhood was especially bad, even the mere word must have an effect on him but the man was persistent and said. "Well, let's make a deal."

"I'm listening..." Sam said, was he going to get some sort of special kind of skill, like he had read in all those light novels?

"In exchange for you reliving your childhood" The man began. "We'll provide you with one wiped clean adult soul as a servant. Think about it. If you still want to be an adult, you can just use that soul to get around the restrictions of being a kid. If you want to go out by yourself to who know's where, you wouldn't even have to tell anybody. If you want a packet of Cigarettes, send that Soul to buy it for you. If the cops want to force you to go to school, you can easily say, your been personally tutored. You just need to use that person to get around it all, and they would do it no question's asked."

"Hold on, shouldn't that be illegal?" Sam said, where they really just going to hand him over, his own personal servant who would kiss his ass?

"Normal yes" The man said, and he sweat dropped at how casually he admit it "But your case is special. Because of my and my departments mistake, we have ruined your life and besides, we can always pick a soul that is destined for reincarnation especially those who hadn't been decided yet. Some of them will end up in a servant base family's anyway, so it's no big deal. With an adult with you, we can create the perfect alibi, about where you've been for the past 12 year's"

"Wait, 12 years'? Can't you drop me in a time, where I should have been born into?" Sam said, this was the spiritual office, right?

"That only happens in movies" The man said, making Sam sweat drop, again. "In reality, if we send people back in time, it could create a rift. They could unknowingly become their own grandparent or two people who should have never met, end up meeting. With billions of souls coming in and out of reincarnation every day, eventually History will change and end, collapsing on itself. So, there is a no time travel policy"

Now Sam had a choice, he could just accept his rubbish life and venture into heaven where he would spend an eternity doing who knows what, with giant almost naked babies with wing's.

Or revert to some kid, who would give him the childhood, he always wished he had, parents that loved him, a healthy body, and best of all a servant at his back and call...

"….."

Why was he even thinking about this? But just to make sure, he said. "Can you I give me a cool kick ass hairstyle?" it was just... his real family hairstyles looked like the type you would find on ordinary people.

"If you want" The man said.

"Then, i'll do it" Sam said, "but only because, of the servant and hair."

All his life, he had been kissing somebody ass, he wondered what it would be like to be the one to have his ass kissed.

How should he abuse this?

"Right" The man said, unaware of Sam terrifying thought's, before saying. "Well, good-luck Sam Rosh, no Brandon Hizuri." As Sam began to disappear before his very eyes.

Within half a second he was gone.

#In another worlds version of Guam#

Brandon Hizuri, was woken up by the harsh light of the sun, poking from the curtains but he tried to ignore them but when the sound of a door opening was heard, and the smell of a wonderful breakfast wheeled its way, he could no longer ignore it and he sat up, hearing the cry of his stomach.

"Master Brandon, are you awake?" A voice that was somehow familiar to his ear's, which he was sure, he had never heard of before until this day, said.

"Come in" he said, his voice sounding ridiculously young to his own ear's and he almost cringed by how childish it sounded.

In came a noble looking, handsome young male, with short gray hair, ocean blue eyes, in a common looking butler uniform, wheeling in a court with his prepared breakfast on top.

Immediately Brandon, let his displeasure show on his face.

 _Seriously what was with heaven and sending good-looking guys!?_

And scene!

Should I continue? Yes or no? Please, review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat enjoy!

Enjoy!

Brandon, tried very hard not to glare at the gorgeous man in front of him, why couldn't he, as Sam Rosh, have such flawless skin when he came out puberty? Why wasn't his body shaped like that?

They were both in a regular apartment, nothing too grand but good enough for basic needs.

"Master...Are you alright?" His servant, Ricardo George said.

"Why?" Brandon said, while stuffing his face.

"You have a terrible expression on your face" Ricardo said, seeing his charge, look like the Grinch from the Charismas special.

Damn it, his feelings really did show up on his face!

Brandon instantly schooled his expression.

"Master, that's extremely creepy" Ricardo said, seeing him go from one expression to another in the blink of an eye, Brandon decided to ignore his observation.

"Ricardo, do we have a mirror in this house and can you grab it?" He said.

"Um, sure?" Ricardo said, going out of the large room and coming back with a large mirror about his height and placing it right in front of him.

Brandon was than shocked by his appearance, since he couldn't help but expect the image of Sam Rosh staring back at him.

Instead, what stared back at him was a child with short blond hair that carved slightly upwards, big light green eyes and cute round face, would have thousands of women cooing at the sight of him.

He didn't know it, but he looked very similar to his apparent big brother, when he was his age.

A large part of him, that still saw himself as an adult and didn't identify with this body, prayed to god, that this body wouldn't grow up into the stud it eventually would be.

The world didn't need any more competition's in the guy world, celebs already made them feel out of shape, as it was.

While a smaller part of him reminded him that this apparently was his true face, and he would become the bastard, who every guy secretly hated in the room.

Which resulted in him pictured himself dancing in his underwear on a table while his servant showered him with cash, with the song Magic by BOB ft Rivers Cuomo playing the background.

Because he had hit the jacket pot, baby!

Now if only, he could picture himself talking to a 'kid' his age without a pair of imaginary police suddenly appearing to take him away.

Ch 2: Finding a way to notice me

"This might sound strange but can I ask, where we are?" Brandon said, looking out of the window, it was a painful mistake, the sun rays were merciless in piercing through his eyes.

His servant blinked and looked at him strangely.

 _Does the Master suffer from some kind of Amnesia?_ Ricardo thought, before getting a determined look, he would help his master remember.

"We're in Guam, in the Western Pacific Ocean" Ricardo said, making Brandon eyes grow impossibly large.

"What the hell are we doing out here!" Brandon said, "There is nothing surrounding us but water!"

Making Ricardo raise and eye brow and say. "Master, you were the one that wanted us to come here in the first place. You said you were tired of living in that empty mansion and wanted to go on vacation"

Did his master really forget everything?

Apparently, yes, when he saw the child open and close his mouth with no sound coming out.

And then his Master asked another strange question.

"What language are we speaking?" Brandon said.

 _That too?_ Ricardo thought.

"German" Richardo said, making his master eyes widen in shock.

"German!?" Brandon said, it sounded just like english to him!

Ricardo was than concerned by the silence followed shortly after, once again.

"Richardo" Brandon said, finally broking the silence. "Have you ever heard of the names Kuu Hizuri, Juliena Hizuri or Kuu Hizuri"

"I know Kuu and Juliena Hizuri as stars but not the third one. Why are asking about them?" Ricardo said, even Germany know them.

"What would you say if I told you, I'm related to them?" Brandon said, gunging on Richardo reaction, this was important.

Ricardo blinked and really took a look at him before saying. "Master, I would say you need to lie down. Thousands of kids around the world claim to be related to them, because they look remotely like them. When Puberty hit's, they end up looking nothing like how they did as a child and looking less like the two"

"Is that so?" Brandon said, so if he suddenly proclaimed he was their second son, nobody would believe him? Well, it made sense, people claimed to be related to celebrities all the time, you can't check every jack and Jill until you finally found the chocolate.

There were also those people who were after money, by claiming their blood relative's.

As Sam Rosh, he had seen it so many time's, suddenly a person gets rich and then people, they have never met before suddenly pop out of nowhere claiming to be a relation.

So right now, he would just come across as another deluded kid.

Damn, it.

Does that mean he would have to wait until he was beyond 18 before someone say's "Oh, hey. Doesn't that guy like one of the Hizuris" and actually do a bloody blood test?

That means, he wouldn't be able to go to his real family until he was at least 18!

What the bloody hell would be doing for 6-10 year's!?

Wait, how on earth, will he get such a family to notice him even when puberty was over!?

Getting a normal job wouldn't spread the romour big enough.

Maybe, upload his photos onto social media?

But then, he would run the risk of people accusing him of Photoshop or dressing like one of them to gain publicity.

Did that mean, he would have go in front of camera on TV?

But he didn't want to be a child actor, the pay was bad and the lack of sleep...

He didn't want to ruin his face, because he wanted to stay on top as a child actor.

So, how?

"Does Germany have any talent competition's?" He said.

"You want to enter one?" Ricardo said, honestly surprised.

"Just asking." Brandon said, there was no use entering when he could pass as any kid in the world. "I just want to know if I have any talent?" Maybe something like an incredibly singing voice? Or he could dislocate his body in certain places to make him the perfect person for body popping.

He had never been able to dance or sing as Sam Rosh, because he had been tone death and had two left feet, he was curious about how this body would do.

"Master, you are the most talented person I know, you don't need to compete with other people, to prove that" Ricardo said, which Brandon answered in a monotone.

" **Are you just saying that, because you're my servant?** "

Ricardo eyes noticeable shifted to the left as he said. "Of course, not"

" **So it's a lie** " Brandon said, before sighing. "So, I have no talent" that was the biggest blow to him, how come his family were supposedly this amazing group of people and he was, the only one talentless?

"Actually...Master" Ricardo said, making him look at him. "You can do voices"

"What do you mean, I can do voice's?" Brandon said, like an impressionist?

"Well... it kind of weird" Ricardo said, "You can speak in two voice's, at the exact same time"

"Wait at the same time? How the bloodily hell can I do that!?" Brandon said, one person speaking through one mouth to produce two voices at the same time, was bloody insane.

Thankfully, Ricardo didn't look shocked at his language instead he continued to say. "And you have numerous voice's. Once, you even sang in a deep man's voice, and the nearby neighbor's, thought an unknow man had broken into our house. You even have a women voice's too, in fact, your like lots of people rolled into one person."

"Wait, I'm that good?" Brandon said, that sounded flipping amazing. "Why, aren't I famous yet?" If somebody could really do that, so many people would be calling them and they would be millionaires by now.

"One. It's because of your studies and two, you have really bad stage fright" Ricardo said. "You end up fainting."

"Oh..." Brandon said.

So that would mean, if he went up on the stage as he was now, he would freeze up and faint?

Well, there goes the story of his life.

No, he couldn't give up.

This was his only chance to be noticed by his family and not be labelled as a poser.

If he didn't go in front a camera, his family wouldn't even know he existed.

Wait.

He had 6+ to get over his fear.

That was plenty of time, to do it.

His promise of being spoiled rotten and pampered by a rich and loving family, was still right in front of his eyes!

He didn't ditch being Sam Rosh for this!

"Well. I just have to get over it" Brandon suddenly said. "I've got 6 plus years, to get over my stage fright!" Before pointing at his servant and saying. "And you Ricardo are going to help me. I don't care how many failures, it takes. I will stand, on a world stage and not faint!"

And Ricardo blinked and said. "Okay"

This was pretty standard for him, his master always made random decisions which he didn't protest to, as long as his master did his homework, he was fine with it.

.

.

.

It turns out, getting over a Phobia was easier said than done.

A couple of days later, they moved back to Germany.

His first attempt at getting rid of his Phobia was terrible.

He entered a crowd of people, with his servant cheering him on from behind, but the moment he opened his mouth, his vision went black.

He later found out that he passed out on the spot and somebody was in the middle of calling the ambulance when Ricardo stepped in.

It took him eight years before he got over his Phobia enough to do a proper performance.

 **Eight, very long, and pitiful year's.**

Brandon was fainting everywhere, from the steps on a stage to the fountain in the middle of the shopping mall, he was soon known by the locals, as the kid who faints a lot.

And in those years, he had found out a lot about his real family.

Apparently, his older brother, Koun, faked his death so that he could get over some tremor and became popular in Japan, without his parent's name attached to him.

The day, he took his name back, was surprising to the world before they welcomed him back with opened arms.

His apparent big brother, was now a Japanese star and a Hollywood actor, but the man mostly stayed in Japan than America.

What money, Brandon didn't get from this 'inheritance', which he found out was from an account called 'Heaven', was spent going to see one of his family member's in the movies but he reframed from purchasing merchandise.

The worst thing he could do was purchase merchandise, especially when he finally came out about his heritage without any blood test to prove it, the first thing people would check, was his room.

Because you can find out what kind of person, a person was by their room.

It would look really bad if his walls were covered in their stuff.

He didn't want to come across as a delusional Die–Hard fan.

It was weird growing through his teen year's again but without any spot's.

Yes, he was spot free.

For some reason in this universe, everybody looked better than actual people in the Universe he came from, at first, he was annoyed by the sight of a spot free granny, but when he realized he would soon look like that when he reached her age, he wasn't so sour, anymore.

He had graduated from Ricardo home schooling, and had soon taken his tests and aced them.

Now he was in America ready to change his life forever, he had entered into the biggest talent show in America, called 'America's Next Star' and it was agonizing, waiting with his servant, in the waiting room.

Several people down right stared at him, when he sat down, Koun Hizuri and his parents were huge in America so they recognized who he looked like instantly, but in Germany he could walk around freely and have only one or two recognize who he looked like.

He chose to purposely dress in such a way just to give him that 'extra' edge in the competition, his six pack that he spent years developing, was right on show and several women came up to talk to him, but they were mostly staring at his abs when he talked.

Damn, were there goes that 'Only guy's stare at a female's body part' out the window.

There was even a camera crew that came out when the line started to move and people came back either crushed or happy.

They did a little interview with him and he went by the name of 'Brandon Heaven'.

He had a good chat with those around him, before he reached the section just behind the curtains to the stage.

The two hosts with them, took one look at him and outright stared before snapping out of shock and asking him about his name and how Ricardo was his support, in all of this.

Than the death sentence finally arrived.

"Next!" One of the judges yelled.

"Good look, Master." Ricardo said, giving him a pat on the back as his heart pounded in his chest.

His feet somehow moved onto the stage, and you could just see the widening of eyes and shocked looks at the sight of him.

"Oh. My. God" One of the judges said, with her mouth open.

Brandon thought, that pretty much summed up his appearance to everybody here, as he spoke into the mike in heavily accented English.

"Hello"

And scene!

Next chapter, Brandon introduces himself to the world and wow's the crowd, making a name for himself. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip beat.

Enjoy!

The whole room was silent, as they all stared at the guy on stage who was trying very hard to not let his nervousness overtake him and pass out on stage.

The hall was actually what you would expect out of 'something country' Got Talent.

The four judges, Tomesia Dawson,Veora Wallace, Van Morrow and Caleb Parry, were very surprised by the man's appearance.

If somebody had told them, they would see a guy that looked this much like the Hollywood actor Kuon Hizuri, they wouldn't have believed it.

Was this guy a professional Impersonator, because he was doing a very good job at doing it.

One of them finally snapped out of the shock.

"Hi" Veora Wallance said, a singer who had sold 5 million albums worldwide. "What your name"

The man in front of them, smiled nervously and said with a heavy German accent. "My name is Brandon Heaven and I'm from Germany." Surprising a lot of them.

The crowd behind the judges cheered.

"Brandon Heaven? What a nice name." Tomesia Dawson said, a well know actress in Hollywood. "And I've got to say. Lovin', the outfit" looking at his exposed chest, his black jacket and jeans were doing nothing to hide the flesh of skin.

"Thank you" Brandon said, flexing his chest like Darwin Johnson getting several whistles from the women in the audience, even the women in the judge's area were giving him several look's, while the male's where shaking their heads.

"And just to classify, for all the ladies in the room, how old you?" Celeb Parry said, if he didn't ask, he was sure, one of his female co-workers would.

"Um, I'm 20 years old and in two months', I'll turn 21." Brandon said, before he whispered into the Mic. "So, if there are any ladies in the audience wanting to give me their phone number. Just letting you know now, I am currently single."

Getting several whistle's.

The men in the room couldn't believe this, it was like this show was suddenly aimed at women.

"And what do you do, Brandon, for a living?" Van Marrow said. "And why did you decide to audition for this show?"

"Officially. I work at a Restaurant in Germany. So, I can cook, ladies." He said, getting several laugh's, when they realised he was trying to make himself appear more appealing to the ladies in the audience. "But on the side, I do, do voice's. The reason why I came here, was to officially overcome my stage-fright. I've been battling it for eight years."

"Eight years. Wow" Veorna said.

"Before, I was so afraid that the moment I open my mouth, I would pass out" Brandon said. "So, yeah, I have gotten better" getting several laughs from the crowd.

"So, you're an impressionist than" Caleb Parry said, wondering if they were going to hear, Kuon Hizuri voice from his mouth.

"Well, kind of" Brandon said, "I do voice's that don't exist... but are equally entertaining. Like, **I can sound like different people at once.** " Two different voices came out of his mouth at the same time.

More than one person looked shocked.

"Well, Mr Brandon Heaven." Van Marrow said. " I believe, we all can't wait to see your act. You may begin"

"Thank you" Brandon said.

Ch 4: Brandon Heaven, the Golden Buzzer Audition.

Brandon tried his best, not to crumble as thousands of people turned to stare at him, ready to judge him.

He counted back from five before he opened his mouth and yelled, in a voice of none other than voice of Charlotte Harris from Victorious.

"ANDRE!"

More than one person was shocked by the women voice coming out of a fully-grown man mouth.

Brandon than switched to Andre Harris.

"Yes, Grandma" He sighed.

"THERE'S ANOTHER ME IN THE BEDROOM!" He said, switching to Charlotte.

"Grandma, that's just your reflection in mirror." He said, switching to Andre, getting several good laughs in the audience.

"ANDRE! THERE'S A PAIR OF TEETH NEAR MY BED!" He said, switching to Charlotte, even the judges were smiling.

"Grandma, those are yours." 'Andre' said.

"ANDRE!" Charlotte returned. "WHERE'S MY SOUP!"

"I'm coming grandma" 'Andre' said.

Suddenly a sound track come on, it was none of than 'YMCA' by Village People, but the world had shockingly never heard of it, so as far as anybody know, it was a new song.

People were soon clapping as he sang in the voice of Ray Simpson.

"Young man, there's no need to feel down" Several eyes widen as he walked around the stage.

"I said **Young Man**. There is no need to feel down" More than one pair of eyes were widening when they heard more than four people voices' coming out of one mouth. "I said, **Young man** , 'cause you're in a new town. There's no need to be unhappy."

And because he was so pressed for time, Brandon had to cut a section off and want straight to the chores.

"It's fun to stay at the..." Here he switched his voice back to normal and said. "Come on everybody do what I do." Everybody prepared.

"Y" he did a 'Y' with arm's, they all soon where doing it.

"M" He did a 'M' with his arm's, they were all soon doing it.

"C" he did a 'C' with his arms, they were all soon doing it.

"A" he did a 'A' with his arms, they were all soon doing it.

"Now, has everybody got it?" He said, and they all nodded before he said.

"It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A." Doing the arm movement's, everybody was having fun.

"It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A" Doing the arm movement's again and they all joined in even the judges.

Than the music changed.

Bradon spoke into his mic in a deep voice and proclaimed.

"I'm sexy and I know it"

Getting a 'woo's' from the ladies', when he did the moon walk, a move which hadn't been seen in this universe, so imagine how awesome it looked to the people the room.

It was amazing how his feet seemed to glide in one direction but truth be told, anybody would be able to do it if they got the right direction's and had enough practise.

"Now, that look's cool" One of the judges said.

The music changed half way as he said, in Michael's Jackson own voice.

"Cause, this is thriller!" Doing the signature hip thrust of the star, making the ladies in the room go crazy while the guys couldn't help but smile, as he followed the moves of the icon from his past world.

Than the music changed, one last time, to a gentle song as he said in the voice of Andrew Taggart from Chainsmokers.

"Hey" more than one person smiled in the room.

" I was doing just fine before I met you."

"Just wow" One of the judges said.

"I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay" even the guys were smiling. "Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them. But I hope I never see them again"

He then switched to Halsey voice.

"I know it breaks your heart. Moved to the city in a broke down car. And four years, no calls.  
Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bars. And I can't stop. No, I can't stop"

Now they all were looking at him in amazement, at the clear female singer's voice coming from a full-grown mam.

He switched to Andrew voice.

" So, baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover. That I know you can't afford. Bite that tattoo on your shoulder. Pull the sheets right off the corner. Of the mattress that you stole. From your roommate back in Boulder. We ain't ever getting older"

He then split his mouth into, as he said in both Andrew and Halsey voice.

"We ain't ever getting older. We ain't ever getting older. We ain't ever getting older. We ain't ever getting older. We ain't ever getting older. We ain't ever getting older"

People whistled when he held that last note as Halsey.

After he had finished, he had sweat dripping from his forehead, he finally closed his mouth.

Silence.

Before everybody got onto their feet and applauded him, his nervousness went away when he saw the standing ovation.

Ricardo was smiling, proud of his master.

The applause lasted a full five minutes before people started to calm down.

His nervousness rose when the room was finally silent and he came face to face with the judges.

People were wondering which of the judges would go first.

Tomesia Dawson want first.

"Wow...just wow" Tomesia Dawson said, "I have never seen an act like that in all my years I've been on this show. If I hadn't been sitting her, right in front of you. I wouldn't have believed all those voice's came from you. And how on earth can you speak in more than one voice at the same time?"

"Um, it's just something, I just found out, that I can do one day." Brandon said.

"Well. I will personally like to thank you Brandon Heaven, for sharing your talent with us today" Tomesia Dawson said, getting a couple of claps.

Than her co-worker, Veora Wallace spoke.

"If somebody had told me, one day a full-grown man would be able to sound like a genuine good female artist. I wouldn't have believed it" Veora said, "And the way you engaged the audience was phenomenal."

"Thank you" Brandon said, smiling.

Next was, Van Morrow.

"I have so many questions for you right now, I don't even know where to beginning" Van said, getting laughter from the crowd. "For one thing, how did you do that thing with your feet?"

"You mean this?" Brandon said, doing it and getting a reaction from the crowd. "I've named it the Moonwalk. I can teach to you later, if you like." it was sad, that nobody know who Michael Jackson was in this room.

"I think, I would like that Brandon" Van said, before he said. "And are all those song's you did, they were originally produced by you?" since if they existed, he would have surely heard of them, they all sounded like hit songs.

"Yes" Brandon said, "I actually asked some people to help me compose that tape while I provided the voice."

"Wow" Van said, that must have been a lot of work, just for this audition.

The next was Caleb Parry.

"I don't think, I can say anything that hasn't already been said, Brandon." Caleb said. "Your range in voice work is amazing. You got everybody doing this 'YMCA' thing, which I'm sure, everybody will be doing by tomorrow" getting laughs. "You catered to the ladies and the guy's too. The final act, was on a whole different level, showing off what you could truly do when you really let out two voices at once. I can say, with full confidence Brandon, that I am glad you auditioned for this show, today. You did fantastic."

Getting a huge smile from him, knowing it was a huge compliment.

"Now, the votes" Van said.

Silence reigned in the room when Tomesia Dawson said.

"A HUGE, BIG, MASSIVE, YES! From me"

Getting cheer's, and a smile from him.

"There is no contest about this" Veora said, "YOU HAVE GOT TO GO THROUGH TO THE NEXT ROUND or this show wouldn't be the same without you. So, it's a yes from me"

Now onto the guy's.

"Brandon. You just pulled off an incredible performance, there is no way I can say 'no' to you" Van said, "So, it's a yes from me!"

Brandon than let himself to breath, he was going through to the next round!

Than Caleb Parry did something amazing.

He pressed the golden buzzer.

Brandon didn't register it, until the streamers come down and they all cheered, Caleb Parry himself actually got up from his seat, walk to the stage and hugged him.

Did, he just go through to the live's?

His shocked look, was funny until he realised, he was holding Caleb Parry hand, and his man crush took over.

"Caleb Parry, I promise I won't disappoint you" He said, shaking the man's furiously.

"We're looking forward to seeing you in the live shows." Caleb Parry said, as he went to seat in his seat of celebrity godhood.

"Thank you. " Brandon said, before he went off the stage to meet Ricardo.

Ricardo proud look was enough to make him blush, he hoped to god, the cameras didn't catch him blushing like an idiot.

"So, Brandon. How do you feel to go through the live show's just like that?" One of the co-introducers said.

 _Brandon answer was the pass out on the spot._

And scene!

Next chapter, a week later Brandon Heaven gets introduced to the world through T.V and America is shocked by his appearance, performance and smile that looks a little too much like Kuu Hizuri own to be comfortable, meanwhile Brandon tastes what it's like to be a celebrity in Germany. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
